The present invention relates to a laser.
Lasers customarily have a resonator which--in the case of solid state lasers--contains a solid body between two mirrors which is coupled with a pumped light source. The solid body is e.g. a nonlinear crystal which serves as the host crystal for a laser-active medium, such as neodymium. The wavelength of the pumped light is typically about 806 nm for a neodymium laser, for example, so that a laser transition takes place and a fundamental wave of 1064 nm arises.
The quantity of wavelengths is limited in currently available lasers. To obtain additional wavelengths one can provide frequency mixing measures.